The Consequences of Snuggling
by Endeavor Network
Summary: The Lanes and the Kents see Clark and Lois are very close and decide it's time to talk to their kids about relationships. [When You're Not Saving the World AU]


The Consequences of Snuggling

Clark stood on the grass several feet away from the Smallville High School parking lot. Nearby, his mom and dad were chatting with other parents. There was a football game that afternoon. Smallville loved its football, so there was a good turnout, and a tailgate party was in full swing. A light blue sedan pulled up in the parking lot, and he resisted the urge to bounce impatiently on the balls of his feet. Almost as soon as the car stopped, Lois jumped out and ran straight to him.

"Hi, Clark!" she yelled happily as she threw herself at him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and essentially hit his cheek with her lips.

He would have fallen over if he hadn't braced himself and grabbed her waist.

"Lois," he grumbled as he looked over her shoulder at her family.

He rarely saw Sam Lane, but when he did, the man fixed him with a cool, suspicious stare when he thought he wasn't looking. Otherwise, the rest of her family were fine with him. Mrs. Lane was warm, and Lucy had a bit of a crush on him, to be honest.

"What?" she said, pulling back and grinning, "They already know we're dating."

She pecked him on the lips, then grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bleachers.

''''''''''''''''

Martha and Jonathan clapped and cheered after the play. The home team was doing well so far. Martha glanced over to the top right corner of the bleachers, where Lois and Clark were sitting. Jonathan noticed where she was looking and followed her gaze. The two teenagers sat side-by-side. Lois was talking enthusiastically and holding onto Clark's arm. He looked content as he listened, then he looked at her and said something, and she tugged his ear. He grinned, pulled her hand down, and held it. She lunged toward his mouth, and he appeared to giggle as he cringed away.

Jonathan turned to Martha with raised eyebrows, and they exchanged an awkward look before decidedly fixing their eyes back on the game.

Lois's parents were also watching the exchange. Ellen's brow was crinkled, and Sam looked irritated. At the moment, Lois and Clark's noses were practically touching as they gazed amorously at each other. Sam's hair stood on end. He looked at Ellen. He could tell that she was thinking along the same lines as him.

When the game was over, Lois and Clark parted with a hug, blissfully unaware of what awaited them at home.

'''''''''''''''

Clark was sitting on his bed, doing homework when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

Jonathan opened it and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Hi, Dad. What's up?"

His father shrugged and shifted on his feet, and his eyes darted around the room. Clark watched him curiously.

"What'cha doing? Math?"

"Yeah. Pre-calc."

"Pre-calc…Don't know anything about that. I'm good at Algebra, but that's about it."

Jonathan wandered over to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge. He didn't make eye contact.

"Clark…I hoped we could have a talk. It's important, and there's nothing wrong with just having a conversation."

Clark's brow furrowed.

"Dad?"

Jonathan forced himself to look at his son.

"Obviously, your body is going through some changes right now –"

Clark sat back in shock.

"- and it might help if we talked about it."

Clark's hand flew up over his mouth.

"Please, Dad, no!"

"I know this is awkward, but just hear me out," Jonathan said, holding up a hand, but looking just as unhappy.

Clark's hand stayed where it was as Jonathan continued.

"I know you probably already know about everything. Kids know a lot more nowadays than they used to. But I wanted to ask if there's anything you're experiencing that's…unique."

Clark shook his head.

"It's ok to tell me. I won't tell your mother, I promise."

Clark shook his head again. Jonathan didn't really look convinced, but he didn't push it. There was one thing that all three of them noticed, but had never talked about. Since he was 13, Clark had been steadily gaining muscle without doing anything. Jonathan figured if that was happening, other things might be happening, as well.

"Alright. One other thing," he said and saw the hope fade from Clark's eyes, "Just some advice. A lot of times, it seems like everyone is doing certain things. But…when you're young, you don't know what you want. Sometimes, people make bad decisions. Decisions they never thought they'd regret. –"

Clark, who had his forehead resting in his hands, mumbled in a pleading voice, "Dad, I'm not having sex."

"I'm not saying you are. It's just that someone should tell you these things."

"Ok. I get it."

"Ok…"

Jonathan stood up.

"Thanks for…listening."

He stalked out the room. Clark stared down at his lap, comforting himself with the knowledge that everyone had to suffer through what he just did at some point.

'''''''''''''''

"Hey, sweetie?"

Lois looked up to see her mother standing in her doorway.

"Mind if I sit with you for a little bit?"

"No," Lois said and shut her journal.

Ellen sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Today was fun," Ellen said.

"Yeah. It was nice that Dad came."

"He enjoyed it, too. He's gonna try to spend more time with you guys."

Lois knew her dad was a workaholic. It was probably her mom who talked him into coming.

"He missed you, though," Ellen said, "You were with Clark the whole time."

Lois glanced down and shrugged.

"I'll sit with you guys next time."

Ellen smiled.

"It's alright. We understand. We had high school sweethearts, too."

Lois raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to talk boys with me, Mom? You're kind of too old for that."

"Of course I am! This is my daughter's first boyfriend. You two seem really close. Is he treating you ok?"

Lois fidgeted a little.

"Yeah, Mom. He's nice. You know Clark."

"Ok. Y'know, honey, we've never had an actual conversation about relationships…"

Lois instantly identified what was about to happen.

"Mom, no," she said sternly.

Ellen blinked.

"It's not necessary. We had sex ed in 9th grade, remember?"

Ellen looked down and seemed like she might leave it at that.

"But, now you're dating someone, it's different…"

"It's not like that!"

"I'm not saying it is; I'm not accusing you of anything. It's just important that we have a discussion about this. In fact, you don't have to say anything. Can I just give you some advice; is that alright?"

Lois folded her arms and pouted.

"In relationships, we can't always trust people as much as we thought we could. They don't always show us who they are at first. That happens a lot, and there's no shame in misjudging at first. We want to see the best in people. It's a weakness of ours, as humans. The important thing is that we learn from our mistakes. Please don't ever feel, now or ever, that you need to do something to make someone love you or keep them with you. If they don't respect you as you are, then they aren't worth your time. You deserve somebody who treats you better than that."

There was a brief pause. Lois was still pouting a little. Ellen chuckled and pinched her cheek, which made Lois growl and brush her hand away.

"Ok, I'm done," Ellen with a little flourish, "You can go back to writing in your teen journal."

"It's not a teen journal, it's just a journal," Lois muttered irritably.

''''''''''''''''

The next day, at lunch, Lois leaned closer to Clark.

"You're not gonna believe; the worst thing happened to me over the weekend," she said in a low, serious voice.

Clark let out a dry laugh.

"You too, huh?"

"My mom," she began and paused, partly out of embarrassment and partly for dramatic effect, "Gave me…"

She whispered, "…The Talk."

He raised his eyebrows and looked like he was about to speak, but she continued.

"She just came in my room and was like 'Hey, let's talk about stuff,' and I was like 'No, that's gross', but she insisted, but luckily, it only lasted, like, a minute."

She rolled her eyes as she finished her sentence. Clark took a swig of milk before speaking.

"Funny, because my dad also did the same thing to me on Saturday evening."

Her mouth fell open.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I wanted to die, but I mean, it happens to everyone, right?" he said, shrugging abashedly.

She heaved out a sigh.

"They must have been watching us at the game and got all paranoid."

"See? This is what happens when we kiss in public," he said in a very 'I-told-you-so' tone.

She narrowed her eyes. She didn't like being wrong, but she had to give it to him this time. She turned back to her food without saying anything, and Clark knew it was a disgruntled admittance that he had been correct. He also knew better than to gloat aloud.


End file.
